Miss Me Baby
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: A forbidden kiss leads to something much more.
1. In The Still Of The Night

**A/N: Still don't own anything worth of value, so I just borrowed the characters for the time being and they will be returned once I'm done, unharmed. **

**Left the characters names out so you can choose which ones you want it to be. If you review, you can tell me who you want it to be. Its a two-parter so i need the reviews asap with your decsions.

* * *

**

He's working late again; he'll never know that she's not there.

Making her way to a place that she can't stay away from, she's drawn to.

This is wrong, so absolutely wrong which excites her even more.

She can't explain it when she's in his arms, she feels like she's loved, in her own special way. That only he can give her.

She should end it, pretend like it never happened and move on but she cant. She's powerless when it comes to him.

The kiss that shouldn't have happened so many months ago replays in her mind as she draws closer to her destination.

_He saw her crying, sitting in the locker room head in hands, quietly sobbing, she felts his arms go around her gently rocking her till she stopped, she had looked up then wondering why he would comfort her after all she did. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and dried her tears._

"_It's okay" he whispered and she hugged him again memorizing everything about him, the feel of his clothes, the smell of the laundry detergent and the man himself, something musky but yet sweet and spicy. _

"_Wanna tell me what's got you so worked up?" he pulled her away from him making her look at him straight in the eyes and felt her stomach fill with butterflies._

"_It's nothing honest" she straightened and stood, distancing herself from him. _

"_Tell me what's wrong…please?" his voice sounded strained_

"_I made a mistake marrying him" she said in a rush turning away from him once again as new tears spilled over_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Just things"_

"_Maybe you should go home think about this some more before you do anything rash"_

"_All I do is think please tell me how to make my brain shut off" he kissed her, quick and hard, it ended way to soon for his liking but it dawned on him he'd just kissed a married woman. That was a big No No._

She's using him, using his feelings for her, against him, to ease the loneliness she feels deep inside.

* * *

He knows she's coming, she always does. without hesitation he changes the candle once again to a new place in the living room.

_It had been a few hours since the kiss, and she was thinking that he did it so she could stop thinking about her marriage, but in turn all she could think about was the kiss, a forbidden kiss that shouldn't have happened. But it did. She waited an hour before she knew he was sleeping and slipped noiselessly out of bed and out of the house. Starting the car would only wake him so she walked all 29 blocks to his apartment, he'd been sleeping his disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes told her that._

"_What are you doing here?" she pushed past him into his fortress, familiarizing herself with the layout. _

"_Make me forget" was all she said as she came towards him and kissed him, liked he could only dream of. He pulled her towards the back without his lips leaving hers and closed the door behind him. _

He is weak compared to her; he needs her and craves her with everything in him. This isn't like him, he doesn't know who he is anymore. Others have noticed that something not right but he remains quiet keeping their secret of what happens when he's working late again. How she comes to him, to take her pain away. How he can't tell her no.

How can he tell her, everything she's feeling is because of her, she married him, when she knew she would be by herself most nights, seeking attention.

He was going to break thing off tonight, he could no longer live a lie. He could do this, he wasn't afraid to tell her no, he was afraid what she would do when he did, the repercussions of his words. Would she have him fired? What she would do, he didn't know.

* * *

She's lighting the candle, he had so carefully placed, he had to be strong tell her no but his mind betrayed him when he watched her and thought of all the things he wanted to in the confinements of his bed.

He was melting; she was coming towards him ready to begin a sin. A very electrifying sin, they had done the only the night before.

He told her, her eyes filling up with tears and shakes her head no

"I'll get a divorce, so we can be together" ready to promise anything so he'll stay.

Some how the words he's longed to hear since they started this, make him sick. Or was it the woman that was breaking down in front of him? He wasn't sure, it pained him to see her like this but it was better this way.

"I don't love him anymore, please don't do this" she begged, tears spilling down her cheeks

"I have to, you're married" he told her as he got up, if he stayed near her for another second he would give in.

"I can change that, please I love you, and you love me I know you do" she followed him touching his arm and he was lost.

"Love doesn't make everything right" his voice cracking

"But it should" he nodded his head, he didn't believe that

"Just go back to him" he said hotly.

"No not until you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me"

"I cant do that" he said truthfully

"Please" she whispered, she looked at him and he went to her their lips touching gently at first but she was the one who deepened the kiss, she was the one who pushed him up against his fridge, the magnets digging into his back, but he was the one who made her switch positions so she was slammed into the wall beside the fridge.

One last time couldn't hurt.

She left soon after, he felt sick again, he was being used he knew that. But it still didn't make it any easier to let her go.

_Miss Me Baby_


	2. Miss Me Baby

A?N: Theres only so many ways i can say this but i must I sadly and dissapointly do not own anythign associate with CSI except some merchandise!

So this is been a little long putting up, kinda ran into a bit of a writers block but its a three parter, decided not to reveal names, more confusing i know but i think its better cause i cant decide who i want it to be. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

She's been crying again, that much he can tell as he sees her from afar. Their eyes meet, hers are filled with hope as she starts to move towards him but he looks to the ground breaking the contact. He walks away before she can reach him."_I don't think we should_" she shakes her head no, while laughing  
"_C'mon everybody has one" he told her  
_"_Then what do you suggest?" she's smiling at him  
_"_How about…hmm… this is harder than I thought" he ponders over his Cd collection  
_"_I always wanted When You Say Nothing At All at my wedding" she looks down, realizing her slip of the tongue had brought reality back to the present.  
_"_Then When You Say Nothing At Al It it is woman, man, or duet?"  
_"_Woman" he went over to his computer and seconds later, the music was playing; he stood taking her in his arms. _

He remembered them dancing to it all night, over and over, neither wanting to move.

No stop it, move on. She's married.

_Miss me, baby  
When you hear our favorite song  
Miss me, baby  
An' when you start to sing along,  
Think about all the times that  
We danced in the light to it all night long,  
Oh, then miss me, baby._

He can hear as he walks in, she's sitting at the table listening to it, tears in her eyes staring straight ahead at the wall, this was hard but comforting her was how it started in the first place.

"Could we talk?" she asks, her voice wavering

"I don't think that's a good idea," he tells her as he leaves

* * *

_He was taking her home, that was it, nothing to happen; after all he had asked him to take his wife home, that she wasn't feeling well._

_She inserted her keys in the door, the street quiet; it was the middle of the night after all._

_"You know I love you right?" she had said casually, her eyes filled with desire._

_She led him inside shutting the door with a thud as she pulled him to her in a feverish kiss she lowered them to the kitchen floor and he had taken her right there with a picture of them on their wedding day watching things._

_He'd been question when the doting husband had returned hours later as to why he was still here, he explained she didn't want to be alone in case anything went wrong so while she was in bed, he sat in the living room watching TV._

_"Then why didn't you call me if she wanted someone?"_

_"She told me she didn't want to bother you"_

_"From now on when she wants someone to stay with her when she's sick call me"_

_"Okay" he left quickly without a goodbye to her, she was in the bedroom changing the sheets, after the kitchen they moved to the bedroom._

He opened his eyes, this really had to stop. He was at work for god sakes what if he had said her name?

_And want me, honey,  
Like you did the night you told me that you loved me.  
We couldn't wait anymore, left the keys in the door,  
Took my hand, pulled me down on the kitchen floor:  
Yeah, we were that crazy,  
Miss me, baby._

His eyes drifted closed once again, unable to stop them but only for a few minutes when hands grabbed him from behind

"Guess who!" she whispered too close to his ear, he jumped up out of her reached; no work was a enormous NO. He'd stopped it, put an end to things, only she didn't see it that way, either way, they would never be together again.

"What are you doing?" he asked in between gasping for breath

"I'm playing a game with my friend"

"We're not friends" he sternly told her

"I know we're lovers" she said a little too loudly

"Keep your voice down, and not anymore. It's done. We're Done" he reminded her

"Why" she asked, her eyes filling once again with tears

"What don't you understand? You're married"

"But if I tell him I want a divorce could be together then?"

"No"

"Please?" she moves closer to him, he's got nowhere left to go, the fridge is behind him and she's still moving closer.

_Cause when he's holding you  
Know that it's killing me  
Let my mem'ry be the reason, girl, that you can't sleep  
And every time you feel his touch,  
I pray to god its not enough  
That I've touched your heart so deeply  
That you can't shake me  
Cause I love you, yes I love you  
Miss me baby_

"Stop" she stopped but only for a second and moved closer still. He made his break for it running for the door, her hand missing him by a mere inch.

That had been way to close, he had to distance himself from her, get away from her, and avoid her. How do you avoid the person you love? This is what he wanted but he wasn't willing to be the other man, and so what if she said she would get a divorce what were the chances she would follow through with that? Huh when did they ever?

_Miss me baby  
Till you can't take it anymore  
Miss me baby

* * *

_

He closed his eyes and leaned against the coolness of the lockers, a place where he could think, but this is where it began; he couldn't move. His brain short wired and the legs weren't listening. His eyes staring into the wood of the bench in front of him. He can almost see her sitting there crying.

"Get a grip on yourself" he told himself as he shoved himself off back into the world.

She became obsessive following him, when he didn't know it, she would watch him from her car. Dreaming of fantasies or ways that she could purposely run into him but make it look like an accident. Casually running into him at the grocery store, showing up at the coffee shop by his place, the little things.

On the third day of 'accidentally' meeting at the coffee shop, he grabbed her by the arm outside not very happy.

"What the hell are you doing? What are you trying to prove?" his fingers digging into her flesh. She smiled.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked back

"I really don't know" he shot back

"Have you ever felt alive? I have once, when I'm with you" she told him

"What are you getting at?"

"Just one last time make me feel alive"

"That's what its about sex? You want sex?" his temper boiling, she nodded

"I don't believe this, get in the damn car" he flung his door open as she climbed in the passenger side, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

A man watched from across street, in an unmarked sedan, he watched his wife get into a car she had no business getting into, with a man that shouldn't have been more than a friend. They had a fight, he could tell by the way his colleague grabbed his wives arm and dragged her outside. He shouted in her face, he knew from the body language, then it stopped and they were getting into his car, off to his place. And god help him he followed them. 


	3. All Comes Out In The Wash

A/N:The last chapter!Okay I know I couldn't resist the italics are Better Man by Pearl Jam, The last little thing is White Orchid by White Stripes. Owning nothing that i am using for the time being.

Took so long to update because I got writers block with this story. Sorry. So that's why this story leaves with such an ending couldn't think of anything else. Maybe when I get going again, a sequel or prelude to who it knows. 

Still haven't named any characters in it. Dont plan on it either, suspense kills.

* * *

He was watching them again, day two since the little fight beside the coffee shop, and still unaware of them being watched, being followed. For being members of the LVPD, he really did think that they would have clued in by now, he was even leaving little clues that he knew, neither caught on, they were pretty thick headed if you asked him. Or maybe they knew, and didn't care. _Waitin', watchin' the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop_

The time was four in the morning and she couldn't sleep, physically she was tired but her mind wouldn't let her drift off to dream land. She had to tell him it wasn't right, he didn't deserve it, neither men did. She was using one to forget the other and vice versa.

_Tell him, take no more, she practices her speech_

She hears the door shut and she rolls over, not letting him know she's awake until the last moment. She rehearses her speech one last time.

'I'm not happy and can you honestly tell me that you're happy too? I'm not saying this marriage was a mistake; we might have just rushed things. I feel we've grown apart and the gap is so big that I don't think we can overcome so for the best I think we should get divorced' how hard was it to say that? Not hard right, then why did she pretend she was sleeping when he came in and laid down?

_As he opens the door, she rolls over...  
Pretends to sleep as he looks her over_

She's not sleeping, he knows this her uneven tones of her breathing even though she tries so hard to deepen and even it out, her form is too rigid, she needs to relax if she wants to pull it off. But he disappears into the bathroom to get ready for bed, her posture is still wound up so he speaks into the darkness.

"I saw you today" was all he said before he rolled over to go to sleep. A tear slipped onto the soft pillow beneath her before she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She wasn't in bed when he woke, her side neatly pulled up, the picture in the bedroom that had the tendency to drop to one side just a tad everyday was fixed. The knick knacks were straightened on top of the dresser, everything was in its place, not one speck of dust anywhere. 

He found the freshly brewed coffee first, before he found her sitting at the table staring into the mug.

She wasn't sure how to start her speech she had said over and over in her head.

"Do you want a divorce?" he asked, the hot coffee burning his throat on the way down but it did little to dampen his dry throat. She silently nodded, wiping a tear away.

"I think it's best"

"Was it something I did?" he questioned, again she shook her head no. Finding her mouth suddenly dry and unable to work

"Then why do it?" he stared at her

"I really don't know, it gave me a rush knowing I could be caught, he looked at me like I was the only one in the room and gave me attention i didnt even know i wanted" she said talking into her coffee cup.

"You knew the circumstances when you married me" he pushed away from the counter and went to busy himself with the daily task of getting ready for the day.

* * *

She came to him in tears, he couldn't say anything, he let her into his apartment and into his arms. Whispering encouraging words into her hair, trying to wish away her pain. Tears were still coming down her cheeks as she removed her head from his now wet chest. 

"It's over, he saw us, I don't know where or when but he did" he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that kept running down her face.

"Everything's going to work out" he said softly

"I hurt him so much" she sobbed and he pulled her to his chest again as the sobs overtook her body.

"Maybe I should just go away, away from everyone" she said in between sobs. He didn't like that answer

"Don't say that, what about me?"

"You're better off without me too" he rocked them back and forth gently

"We'll work something out" and tried to think about the best way possible to solve this.

Her breathing soon slowed and he laid her down on his couch, covering her up with a spare blanket, where it came from he didn't know, but it smelled okay. He left her sleeping as he tried his best to go solve something that was breaking her heart.

* * *

She was a little alarmed when she woke up to complete darkness and no one was home, the silence was a little eerie, the humming of the refrigerator and the clicking of the kitchen clock and the distant sound of traffic was all she could hear. She huddled her knees up to her chest. 

_You got a reaction  
You got a reaction didn't you? _

Not the one she wanted but what did she expect? They both loved her each in their own ways, she'd hurt one more than any forgiveness can forgive, and one loved her with his whole heart and would be crushed if she chose to go away. How did her life become such a mess?


End file.
